First Encounter
by HopelessLoves
Summary: The clock is ticking, the paper's due; a small laugh, a mishap, what an end to such a day!Don't you love libraries? a Modern AU


**_I am terrible at modern stories, but here is my first real attempt at portraying Gwen in the 21st century. A college student, she's trying to finish up a proposal for her debate team when a certain stranger shows up and throws her off-balance. This story is one I think a lot of people can definitely relate to, sometimes it seems work never stops coming at you. It's easy to feel like you're drowning in all the things life requires of us. This story is also about first impressions, how a look or a smile can make your day...or break it. :) I hope you guys enjoy this pathetic excuse for a modern AU, and that I didn't smudge up the characters too much. I would love it if you took a moment to comment :) 3 thank you so much for your time! _**

**First Encounter**

"…and that is why the grant to expand the city orphanage needs to be accepted. These kids are our future, what are we providing for them? Think of your children, what are you leaving for them? What if your children were the ones at the orphanage? Would you want kind strangers to help support them?"

Gwen paused midsentence, her fingertips hovering over the keyboard of her laptop in suspense. Her dark eyes critically scanned the paragraph as she let out a sigh. Leaning back into the stiff wood she rubbed her eyes sleepily, "too many questions…" she mumbled to no one in particular.

This paper was due for her debate class by 3:30 and her whole morning had been devoted to finishing the thirty page proposal.

Gwen took a deep breath and rubbed her face to wipe away the frozen expression that came from deep concentration. She flexed her fingers and rested them back upon the keyboard, holding down the backspace button.

It was at this moment her phone decided to scream out "like a G6" at its highest volume level, causing Gwen to jump out of her chair in surprise. She threw her chair backward and flew under the table to her  
bag, ripping the flaps off in her wild attempt to end the screeching melody.

Gwen looked up at the sign on the door in front of where she was working and winced. "Reserved Quiet Room" didn't leave much wiggle space in translation. She peered around the room at the annoyed  
readers and smiled apologetically as she turned her phone to vibrate. She was sure her face was a bright red as she picked up the disheveled chair and gently put it in its place.

Gwen had just settled down again when she heard a scoff from across  
the room. The sound originated from behind her but she didn't feel the need  
to turn and look, she merely self-consciously touched her forehead and  
scooted ahead in her chair.

Her eyes felt heavy and a yawn forced its way up her chest. She  
peered at the clock…3:00. This was taking too long.

Suddenly a thought struck Gwen and she cracked a smile. In the bag  
below her feet lay a forgotten thermos of coffee she had stashed  
earlier that morning.  
She cautiously looked to her left, and then to her right, before  
finally reaching down to her bag and carefully bringing the thermos to  
her chest.  
She felt positively wicked as she unscrewed the top and breathed in  
the sweet aroma of well-preserved coffee.

Gwen took her time in sipping the precious liquid, closing her eyes to  
further enjoy the taste. She had emptied half of the canister when she  
realized she was still in the Library. Quickly lowering the thermos  
she placed it on her laptop, the cap neatly beside it.

Suddenly there it was again, that infuriatingly haughty scoff!  
Guinevere took a deep breath and pursed her lips when whoever it was  
laughing at her began to chuckle again.

Her mouth dropped a bit in annoyance as she turned to find the owner  
of the arrogant voice, completely taken by surprise when she instead found the  
image of perfection seated in a chair directly behind her.

Then her mouth dropped a lot.

How had she not noticed such a strikingly handsome face? She would  
have gotten a lot less of her paper finished had she discovered him earlier, she could tell that  
simply by looking at him. Aphrodite herself would have been jealous, though he was a man.

Gwen found all the comments she had accumulated to reprimand him with  
simply vanished from her lips the moment his electric cobalt eyes  
came into view. A crown of gold encircled his head and fell down upon  
his brow in the perfect manner; Gwen took a wild guess that he  
always woke up that way.

His lips cracked into a teasing smile and his eyebrow cocked for a  
moment as he spoke, "Yes?"

All her conviction and frustration had simply evaporated, leaving in  
its wake a feeling of surreal floating sensations. And so Gwen found  
she could not speak a word.

The mysterious stranger dropped his sarcastic expression and genuinely  
smiled at her, "it's a bit too quiet in here for me."  
He closed his book and stood, bowing his head towards her. "M'lady.  
Enjoy your paper." With that, he lightly swaggered toward the door.

Gwen found herself trailing him with her eyes, she couldn't help it! After he was out of sight she shook her head and grasped her temple. 'What was that?' mentally  
chastising herself.

She turned back toward her laptop in frustration and in doing so,  
knocked the thermos of coffee onto her laptop.

The tiny contraption fizzed, sparked and popped until the screen had  
turned black and a tiny trail of grey smoke rose from the keypad.

…

Her jaw slowly fell open as the consequences of what had just taken place settled in her thoughts. She placed her head in both hands, trying to quiet the rising flood of panic.

This was going to be a **very**, very bad day.

**_(On a side note, how exciting is it that BBC is firing up to film S4? I for one cannot wait to see the photos and see the magic come back to us this fall! :) the year can't go by fast enough, yeah?)_**


End file.
